Many digital integrated circuits or devices rely on electrical charge on a capacitive node for storage of a digital signal or data, and thus such devices are sensitive to events which transport unintended charge to the node. A soft error is a random error induced by an event that corrupts the data stored in the device but does not damage the device itself. Soft errors can be caused by radiation, electromagnetic interference, or electrical noise. With continuing technology scaling, circuits become more sensitive to soft errors. There are three primary radiation sources causing soft errors: alpha particles, high-energy cosmic rays, and neutron-induced boron fission. Alpha particles (sometimes called alphas) originate from radioactive impurities in chip and package materials. Alphas induce soft errors by generating charges in the silicon device. On the other hand, cosmic rays, predominantly neutrons, indirectly generate charges by colliding with nuclei within the chip. The third source, boron fission, occurs when a low-energy (thermal) neutron hits a B nucleus, which then breaks up into an alpha and a lithium recoil. This source gives a significant contribution of soft error if specific materials, in particular boron phosphor-silicate glass (BPSG), have been used in the fabrication of the chip. The contribution of boron fission to the SER can be reduced by eliminating BPSG from the process flow. If the use of BPSG is necessary, enriched B could be used in the BPSG layers.